Take me on a Date
by Earthbound-Yusei
Summary: If Jaden wants a date, that's what he'll get! And it'll be a long one Starshipping, Yusei x Jaden, Contains yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

"Take me on a date," Jaden said, grabbing Yusei's jacket and looking into the deep blue eyes he loved so much.  
"Bring me with you to the future and take me on a real date." Yusei seemed a little surprised by this sudden request. He nodded, and his mind started racing, thinking of what kind of date he'd want to have with Jaden.  
"Alright, I'll do that." The taller boy smiled, already looking forward to the next time they would meet.  
"Goodbye, Yusei."  
"See you soon," Yusei said, taking Jaden's hands in his own and kissing him gently.  
"It's never soon enough," the brown-haired boy replied with a sad smile.  
"I know." The teens hugged tightly, their eyes closed, just enjoying their last moments together before Yusei would return to his own time again for a while. Jaden let go, and looked up at his lover. He could almost see the pain he felt, reflected in Yusei's blue orbs. He had to be strong! Strong enough for this overwhelming love, the feeling that his heart would be crushed if he couldn't see Yusei again. He'd give anything just to be able to communicate with him when they were apart, but it seemed to be an impossible wish. Jaden watched as Yusei left, thinking of the next time they'd meet, convincing himself that a week wasn't all that long.

* * *

For Yusei, the days seemed to go too slow, he kept thinking about what kind of date he wanted to take Jaden to. After all, he didn't exactly have any experience in dating. He considered asking his friends for help, but ended up not doing it. While working, he made a mental list of things they could go do. There were so many things they could do, like see a movie, have dinner, go to the arcade, take a walk through the park, go to the zoo, just drive around, or combine any of those. Just thinking of it made him happy. He really wanted Jaden to have a good time, no matter what they'd do.

Finally the week was over again, and Yusei went back to Jaden's time to pick him up. Jaden had been standing ready, his stuff packed. They hugged and kissed, before getting on Yusei's self-made motorbike. Jaden held Yusei tight as he started the engine and drove off until he reached the right speed for the Crimson Dragon to do its work.  
Jaden couldn't get used to the strange sensation of travelling through time. The warm breeze, the comforting feeling, it felt so wrong, as if it couldn't be this simple. But it was, or so it seemed to him.

Yusei had lead them safely to his own time, to the metropolis of Neo Domino City, with its taller than tall skyscrapers, broad roads and coloured lights. Jaden felt the wind go through his hair, cold in comparison to the sub-time breeze. He shivered and pressed his body closer to Yusei's.  
"What about my date?" Jaden asked, his face still against Yusei while they drove into the city.  
"I hope you haven't eaten yet, because I wanted to take you out to a restaurant," Yusei said, eyes focused on the road ahead.

"I haven't," Jaden answered "I could go for some food." Yusei nodded, glad that his plans weren't ruined right from the start.

Yusei parked his motorcycle in the enormous parking lot that belonged to the mall where they were going to find a restaurant. It was getting late enough for stores to start closing down, so more people were leaving than arriving this hour. On the other hand, the mall included a swimming pool, cinema complex, two arcades, a fitness centre and an art museum, so there was much more to be done than just shopping.  
"Most restaurants are located on the upper floor," Yusei explained as they walked from the parking lot towards the elevators that would bring them to inside the mall, 'so that's where we'll go."

Jaden clung to Yusei's arm, smiling happily. He spotted the overview of the floors, and noticed that there were 36 in total. A short ride on the elevator brought them to the ground level of the mall, where more elevators lined up, ready to bring customers to wherever they wanted to go.  
"I suppose you're not afraid of heights, are you?" Jaden looked at Yusei, who was also smiling, probably anticipating something to do with heights. Jaden shook his head.  
"Can't say that I ever had problems with it," he replied.  
"Good. Because there's one elevator that runs on the outside of the building that stops only at restaurant floors. The view from it is supposed to be amazing."

Yusei lead the way, past all other elevators, past a vending machine corner to find the one he was looking for. He pressed the button next to it and waited. Jaden shifted impatiently, he really hated waiting, especially for elevators.  
"Yusei?" Jaden asked. The black-haired boy looked at him, a questioning look on his face. Jaden's heart stood still for a moment, and he completely forget if there was anything he wanted to say at all. He shook his head and smiled.

Yusei smiled back at him, and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Too gentle, Jaden thought. Yusei was always so nice to him, so soft and caring. He wanted Yusei to know that he wasn't fragile, that he wouldn't break and that he should sometimes just… go for it. He didn't always want him to be gentle, but wilder and a little rough.

The elevator arrived and the boys stepped inside it. No one had come out, and they were the only ones to get in at this point. Jaden was amazed when he saw that the elevator was like a beautiful glass cage, even the floor was made out of thick milky glass, with glittering pearl pieces in it. They could see the sun setting over the city as the elevator slowly made its way up. With other elevators you could never tell how fast they went, but it always seemed to last forever.

Jaden went to the back of the elevator, nearly pressing his face to the glass, looking at the scenery before him. Yusei followed him, and stood behind him, slipping his arms around Jaden's waist.  
"It's beautiful, Yusei… I never knew… a city like this could be so pretty."  
"I wanted you to see this," Yusei said, taking hold of Jaden's hands.

After a while, Jaden made himself loose from Yusei and turned around to face him. He wrapped both arms around Yusei's neck and kissed his lover deeply. Yusei seemed surprised at first, but closed his eyes, and put his hands on Jaden's back. Jaden broke free from the kiss, a mischievous smile on his lips.  
"Yusei…" he breathed, letting his hands slide down from the strong shoulders, over the muscular chest, until above the pants and belt from where he pulled free Yusei's shirt.

A faint red blush appeared on Yusei's cheeks, not entirely clear if it was embarrassment or excitement, but he didn't make a move to stop Jaden from roaming his hands under his shirt, stroking the warm skin of his stomach and sides. Yusei felt Jaden's hands crawl up, and let a tiny moan of anticipation escape.  
"J-jaden…"  
"Yes, Yusei?" Jaden felt so turned on by Yusei calling out to him like that, it sounded almost like he was begging, but since he wasn't begging him to stop, it could only mean that he did want it. Jaden took one of Yusei's nipples between his fingers and twisted it, making Yusei forget what he wanted to say. Yusei felt his limbs become weak while Jaden played with his nipples some more.

The brown-haired boy reached out to kiss his lover, their lips aptly letting each other in. Jaden tried not to let the kiss distract him from what he was doing, and he was happy to hear Yusei moan into the kiss as he pinched the now swollen buds of flesh. He slowly broke away, sucking and biting at Yusei's lower lip before really letting go.  
Yusei's face was becoming increasingly red. Jaden grinned a little, fully aware that he had Yusei in his power now.  
He'd keep teasing him right until they had to get out.  
"Jaden… if we stop, people might get in." Yusei's voice sound low but very unconvincing.  
"And?" Jaden asked, "So what if they see you like this, at least they'll know you're mine."  
"But…" Jaden took this opportunity to move his hands to Yusei's ass, squeezing it firmly.  
"No buts, Yusei. I know you like it."  
"That's… this isn't…" Yusei tried to defend himself, but Jaden hooked his thumbs on Yusei's pants and pulled him closer, making their crotches bump. The black-haired teen was obviously getting hard already, a bulge visible in his dark grey pants. Jaden grinned.

"Come on Yusei, I missed you," the boy said, making it sound wanting. Yusei gulped, his muscles tensed for a moment. Jaden leaned in, licking Yusei's throath with the tip of his tongue, tracing a moist line towards his neck, where he sucked at the flexible skin before biting down on it. Yusei yelped softly, making him loose his balance a little, so that he pressed Jaden against the glass wall of the elevator.

"Hmmm," Jaden said approvingly. "I can feel you wanting more." He glanced at the number sign, which indicated 34 now. They hadn't stopped on their way up, meaning that no one had been waiting to take this elevator.  
Jaden licked Yusei's lips before kissing him again, feeling the hunger of the other when he kissed back greedily.  
"But," the boy smiled as they let go, "time's up." The elevator bell made a short tinging sound as it stopped and the doors were about to open.

That moment, Yusei broke free and literally leaped in one step to the door and bashed the 'close doors' button a little violently. He then pressed the first floor button, glaring at Jaden.  
"I can't… go out like this," he said, embarrassed and a little mad at Jaden for teasing him so much. Although he realised well enough that he could also have stopped Jaden before it got too bad. Yet he didn't, so he'd brought this upon himself.

Jaden laughed, genuinely amused about Yusei bashing that button because he was, well, horny.  
"You know what happens when you tease me, Jaden…" Yusei's voice was low and seductive now.  
A shiver of excitement ran through Jaden's body, as he felt his own desire grow as well. He knew, he knew very well what happened, and maybe that was exactly what he wanted. Not thinking of the consequences, he might have teased Yusei a little too much.

Yusei stepped over to Jaden, pressing himself against the shorter boy, attacking his mouth with a violent kiss while his hands skilfully opened Jaden's pants, pulling down the zipper. He then started grinding into him, making circles, further stimulating Jaden's half-erect member under the fabric. Now that the pants were loosened, there was enough free space for Yusei to slip both hands right under Jaden's boxers, massaging and squeezing his soft buttocks, parting them, running a finger past Jaden's passage.

"Y-yusei…" Jaden was feeling hot now, aroused and anxious. The elevator was going down again, they didn't have much time. And they could still make a stop in between, at the 23rd floor. Jaden shook his head.  
Yusei seemed to be thinking the same thing as he forcefully entered two fingers up Jaden's hole, scissoring and moving them around to prepare for more.

Jaden moaned and bit down on Yusei's collarbone to hide the pain of the sudden entrance.  
Yusei flinched for a moment in reaction to the pain that shot through him, but he continued stretching Jaden's hole for a while, feeling him open up to him.  
"Ahh, Yusei," Jaden moaned. He couldn't stand much more than this, not with Yusei pressing against him and probing him. "If you're gonna… hnng… hurry up…"

Yusei felt Jaden's warm breath in his neck. He felt hot, so hot. He pulled his fingers out, making Jaden gasp, and started to undo his own pants, pulling them down just far enough to expose his erect member. The brown-haired boy watched, a little surprised about how Yusei's cock could still fit inside his pants despite the size. It had to be bad, having a hard-on like that locked away so tight.

Yusei then pulled down Jaden's pants and turned him around. He placed his erection against Jaden's entrance and started pushing it inside. The brown-haired boy moaned as his hole became filled with Yusei's hot manhood, and the elder boy groaned when he felt himself enter his lover completely.  
"Hmm, Jaden, you feel so good," Yusei whispered when he started to move. Jaden tried to look over his shoulder, to see Yusei's face all red and concentrated. Then, the taller of the two began to move faster, realising that they had better finish this before they arrived back to the ground floor. Jaden gasped and moaned, leaning forward on the bar, his breath making clouds on the clean windows.

Yusei kept going, thrusting into Jaden with all he had, finally hitting his prostate, resulting in a muffled cry of pleasure as he placed his mouth over his own hand.  
"Don't hold back, Jaden," Yusei said, trying his best to make Jaden feel good. The brown-haired boy took his hand back and his moans resonated in the elevator. Yusei then thought of something quite important.

"Jaden, do you have tissues?" He whispered, slowing down his movements momentarily.  
"Ah… yeah…" Jaden answered, turning his head towards his lover.  
"I'll… take them out… but don't stop," he said, sounding a bit impatient. Yusei nodded and grabbed Jaden's hips more firmly before picking up his speed again.

Jaden used one hand to take out his tissues, which wasn't easy and distracted him a little from fully experiencing the sensations Yusei sent through his body. When he had a few tissues in his hand, he could go back to enjoying the sex. He could feel his member twitch a bit, which made him want it to be touched.  
"Hnng, Yusei…," he moaned, reaching out with his hand without looking, taking Yusei's hand and guiding it towards his erection.

Yusei felt sort of honoured that Jaden wanted him to stimulate him further, so he carefully wrapped his fingers around Jaden's organ, making him moan again. He ran over the tip with his thumb, spreading precum all over it, gently squeezing before moving up and down the shaft. He slowed down his movements so he could speed them up in sync, matching them as well as he could.

"Ahh… Yusei… so good…" Yusei groaned in reply, feeling that his member was almost about to let go. He glanced at the lift's doors, seeing that they didn't have much more time.  
"Hnng, Jaden… we have to…"  
"Just… do it… harder," Jaden begged, guessing that they had to finish this soon.  
Yusei obliged, hitting his lover hard and deep inside, making him moan loudly every time he stimulated that sensitive spot. Jaden had to make an effort not to be pushed forward against the glass as Yusei thrusted his erection inside.

"Hnn… haah… yes…" Yusei moaned, feeling himself enter a state of bliss. Jaden moaned as well, throwing his head back, a shiver running through his body.  
"Ohh… Ah! Yusei!" Jaden was only just in time to hold the tissues in place to keep himself from spilling cum all over the floor. Both were panting afterwards, letting their bodies relax felt almost painful. Yusei shook his head, and searched his pocket for his own tissues. He had made it a habit by now to always carry them around, because after all they were useful for many, many things.

Slowly he pulled himself out of Jaden, making the boy groan softly. He then carefully wiped the cum that came leaking out of Jaden's hole off before taking care of his own wetness.  
"Yusei…" Jaden said softly, "I didn't think… you'd do it…" The brown-haired boy turned around to face his lover. His face was still very red, and there was something shining in his eyes.  
"This was hot. Glad I tried seducing you," he concluded with a smile.

The spiky-haired teen looked at him for a short moment before closing his pants and fastening his belt again. He couldn't repress a grin, but he didn't say anything. He just thought that maybe, with Jaden, he would do it pretty much anywhere. That boy just knew too well how to turn him on. And Yusei had to admit that he had had been pretty horny all day, just thinking of seeing his lover again, kissing, hugging, having sex… Now that they knew what it was like, they needed it more.

Yusei looked at the floor indicated above the door before embracing Jaden and kissing him quickly.  
"Almost there now," Yusei said, releasing Jaden again and standing next to him, facing the door.  
"But we will have to go up again," Jaden commented, "are we gonna go out and get in later?"  
Yusei shrugged.  
"I suppose so." Jaden grinned widely. His butt kind of hurt, but he didn't care about that at all.  
"Can we go to the arcade after dinner?" the DA student asked, looking at Yusei.  
"Sure, why not?" Yusei got out first when the doors opened and Jaden followed. Once they were out of the elevator and three girls got in, Jaden clung to Yusei's arm and started giggling.  
"Yusei… I bet the elevator smells like sex."  
"Could be. Well, if they don't like it that's too bad."

Jaden squeezed Yusei's arm, and looked up at his dark blue eyes, seeing something new in there.  
"You're acting different…" he remarked, wondering what it could be. Yusei looked back at him and cracked a smile.  
"I just had really good sex, what do you expect?" Jaden felt a fresh blush appear on his cheeks.  
"O-oh…yes, indeed," he mumbled, feeling his heart beat faster. He thought it was kind of hot to hear Yusei talk about sex so casually, though he couldn't imagine him having done it before. It wasn't bad, not at all, but he wasn't used to Yusei being so… open about it. But he could certainly get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there! First of all, thanks for reading - and commenting! Next chapter of this story contains plot! Well... story rather than plot xD Next chapter is done too so you can expect it soon-ish! ^^  
_

* * *

"I'm hungry," Jaden whined a little, waiting for the elevator to return seemed to take forever.  
"Me too," Yusei said, giving Jaden a sweet kiss on his forehead, as if to console him. Finally the elevator was back, and the ride up they stood hand in hand, their backs towards the door, looking at the many lights of the city. Jaden shifted on his feet, wondering. But then he just grabbed Yusei's jacket and once again kissed him deeply. When they let go, he shrugged.  
"Told you I was hungry," the boy said. Yusei laughed and ruffled Jaden's hair.

They decided to eat Japanese curry and get an ice cream at the ice cream parlour afterwards. Jaden must really have been hungry, because he stuffed himself quickly, finishing his plate long before Yusei finished his.  
"That was good," he said, rubbing his belly. Yusei smiled and watched as Jaden gulped down his glass of water afterwards.

After Yusei was done, they went to the counter and paid.  
"Are you sure you can still eat ice cream?" Yusei asked. Jaden punched him on the shoulder.  
"Of course I can!" he said, convinced that he could. "But I want to share a parfait. Because… you know… that's what people do on a date, right?"  
Yusei nodded. He took Jaden's hand in his own and they walked over to the ice cream parlour, which was also on the same floor. It was small, but still had some seats that gave a wonderful view over the city.

"What would you like?" Yusei said, standing in front of the display of all they had to offer. Jaden looked at the different parfaits and things, and tapped his chin, thinking.  
"Strawberry-chocolate parfait, please!" Jaden pointed at a tall glass filled with vanilla ice cream, strawberries, chocolate sauce and sprinkles and whipped cream topped with some strawberry sauce.  
"Alright," Yusei nodded. They went inside and Yusei ordered their ice cream. They were told it would be brought to the table, so they went to sit at one of the free tables with a view.

Yusei sat down, put his wallet on the table and looked outside.  
"The city looks so different from within," he said, more to himself than to Jaden, but the boy turned his head to look at his lover. "I guess so," he said, hoping to made Yusei talk more about it. He still didn't know all that much about him, so Jaden would really enjoy the stories Yusei told him. He just wanted to know what kind of life he had, what he had done and experienced, his joys and fears.

"I've always watched it from afar… watched as the sun set, and the lights went on. They seemed so bright when it grew darker, and it was pretty dark in the Satellite." Jaden turned himself to Yusei, leaning on the table with his arms. The black-haired boy was still staring outside and didn't notice he had Jaden's full attention. Jaden wondered if he could say something that would make his friend tell him more.  
"Dark, huh?" he said, softly, matching Yusei's tone.

"Yeah. There was a curfew, even. A few hours after sundown, the streetlights would go out and you were expected not to go out anymore."  
"Oh," Jaden said. He couldn't really imagine that it would happen in an entire city. Yusei turned back to Jaden and showed him an apologetic smile.  
"I'm sure you don't want to be bored by this talk of…"  
"No!" Jaden interrupted, louder than he had wanted. Yusei looked surprised.  
"No… please, Yusei, tell me more. I want to hear about your life." The elder teen paused for a bit, and in the meantime their ice cream was brought over. The lady who brought it smiled widely at them, and Yusei thanked her.

"Well," Yusei scooped up a strawberry and some cream, and brought the spoon to Jaden's mouth. The brown-haired teen ate it quietly.  
"The curfew was to prevent people from going out at night, drinking, gathering, creating a disturbance… you know. But also for preventing us to stand up to the fact that everyone who lived or ended up in the Satellite was being discriminated. I guess they feared that the most. Which is why, at the time, Security let me and my friends wipe out the gangs that caused trouble. They saved themselves the work, and if we would go too far they'd simply put a stop to us. I only realized that when it was too late, though."  
Yusei ate some ice cream before continuing.

"We believed we could make a difference. But in the end, we gained nothing at all. Kallin got arrested, even though I tried posing as the leader of our group to protect him." Yusei fed Jaden while talking.  
"You wanted to sacrifice yourself for your friend?" The spiky-haired teen nodded.  
"I felt guilty for not stopping him before. Like it was my fault that it had gotten this far… I wanted to be the one responsible. But they knew." Yusei stared out of the window again, pausing. Jaden took the spoon from him, and scooped up some ice cream, feeding it to his lover.  
"You couldn't help it," he said, trying to console Yusei a bit.  
"Yeah. But Kallin believed I had betrayed him, that I had sold him out to Security to save myself. He never knew it was exactly the other way round, and… he started hating me." Yusei looked up at Jaden, and ate some more ice cream. "You know the rest," he said, adding a smile.

Jaden nodded. He still had a hard time believing that such painful things had happened to Yusei. He wasn't the most cheerful guy on the planet, but you'd never guess he dragged along that much.  
"Come on Yusei, eat faster, the ice cream is melting," he said, smiling, as he gave the spoon back to Yusei.  
The blue-eyed boy took it and scooped up a strawberry, eating it himself before feeding Jaden another one.  
"Don't you think ice cream is the best thing ever made from milk?" Jaden asked, licking his lips.  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Yusei replied, surprised about the sudden remark.  
"And milkshakes! But that's milk and ice cream, so…" Jaden laughed, which made Yusei smile.  
The boys finished their parfait while Jaden talked about random things, and left for the arcade.

They took another elevator that brought them to the right floor. Evening was a busy time for the arcade, and there were many youths playing games, or just hanging out. Girls fluttered by, always leaving a smell of perfume in the air. Yusei looked after them, and for a moment wondered if Aki would be doing things like this as well. He didn't really know if she had made good friends at school, but he hoped that she did.

The arcade itself was filled with noises from all different games, laughter and yelling. Jaden watched in awe, since the games here were obviously different from what they had in his time. Most games were in real 3D, others were full-simulation games where you'd wear a vision helmet and feel as if you were right inside the game. He wanted to try so many of them that he didn't know where to start. A simulation shooting game for two players was free, so they just decided to play that.

They didn't manage to get very far in the game, but when Jaden took off his helmet, he felt that his head was turning a bit.  
"Woah… this is pretty intense," he said, rubbing his eyes. Yusei had to agree with him, since it was the first time he ever played a game like this as well.  
"I think I like regular games better," he said, thinking of the simple game console Crow owned, that they all used to play games on. They left the booth, and wandered on through the various machines and booths. There was a purikura corner where girls were lining up for.  
"They have 3D pictures as well?" Jaden wondered aloud. He went closer to take a look at the modern age print club machines. Yusei followed him, his hands casually in his pockets. A few girls were looking at them and pointing. Yusei caught his own name in between the chit-chat. Maybe duelling was bigger business than he thought it to be, if girls remembered his name.

"Girls never change, do they?" Jaden said when he returned to Yusei's side, and grinned.  
"I don't think they do." Jaden clung to Yusei's arm, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Immediately they heard the noise behind them increase. The shorter teen glanced over his shoulder, and stuck out his tongue. He liked to show them that Yusei belonged to him. Yusei wrapped his arm around Jaden, deliberately confirming this.

Next, they went to a floor with bigger games. There was a boxing game, table-tennis and some others. But the biggest was the bowling court. It was entirely black, with UV light that made the painted universe visible on the walls, and many many lights shining and flickering.  
"Woah," Jaden exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. "Can we do this? Can we?" He looked at Yusei, his expression hopeful. Not every court was taken, so Yusei nodded.  
"Sure, why not."

Yusei went to pay at a counter and the game started. Jaden picked a bright red ball to use, even though it was actually pretty heavy, while Yusei tried holding a few before he made his choice. He grinned.  
"I've seen how it's played but never did it myself," he said, and he looked both happy and a little nervous.  
"Relax, just throw the ball and see what happens!" Jaden took the first turn, throwing his ball, and watched how it slowly, very slowly headed for the gutter.  
"Ah man!"  
"Better next time, Jaden," Yusei said, patting his fluffy hair. Even though Yusei's first ball also went straight to the gutter. Jaden grinned at him. "Better next time, Yusei." The taller boy laughed a bit. It was harder than it seemed just to throw a ball straight…

In the end, Jaden did try other bowling balls because he started to notice that the red one he liked just was too heavy for him. He succeeded in throwing his first strike, which made him jump for joy.  
"Yusei! Yusei, did you see?," he yelled, pulling on Yusei's arm. The taller teen couldn't help but laugh a bit at Jaden's enthusiasm. "Yes, I saw," he said, sounding genuinely impressed. "Your next score will be doubled then." Jaden nodded

"I'm gaining on you now, Yusei," the boy said, looking proud.  
"We'll see about that," the spiky-haired boy replied, taking a bowling ball and getting ready. He knocked down nine cones, and aimed for a spare, but the ball just missed the last cone.  
"Too bad," Jaden said, giving his lover a pat on the shoulder when he took his turn. This time Jaden got six of them down, and he looked disappointed, but it wasn't such a bad score since it got doubled anyway.

Yusei enjoyed himself a lot, trying to aim for the highest score with every try. And he could see Jaden laughing and having fun, which was more than worth it.  
"Whew, my fingers hurt a little," Jaden said, looking at his right hand, stretching his fingers. "Guess I'm not used to this." Yusei nodded. He could feel it in his fingers as well, but it did remind him of something completely different.  
"I might be a bit," the taller boy whispered near Jaden's ear when he took a bowling ball for his second throw.

Jaden stared at Yusei, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks as he understood what his lover meant. Yusei managed to get a strike as well, earning him a glare first, and then a quick kiss.  
"I knew you could do it," the brown-haired boy said. Yusei smiled back at him and frankly, he just wanted to kiss him back. But people were already staring at them, and he didn't want to attract more attention than needed.

The game ended with Yusei's last turn in which he finally got a spare. Their score sheet was printed out at the counter, so Yusei went to get it.  
"Aw, no fair," Jaden said in a whining tone. Yusei had won, but only by eight points.  
"Come on Jaden, I know you wouldn't like it if I had let you win." He took Jaden's hand in his own and squeezed it. "Besides, didn't we both do our best?"  
"Yeah, it's way harder than it looks, don't you think?"  
"Sure is."

The two teens walked away from the bowling court, and looked around.  
"You know, things aren't all that different in the future," Jaden said. "Well, they are, but the basic idea is still the same." Yusei looked around, thinking and comparing what he knew about Jaden's time.  
"I guess so, yeah. But it would be weird if everything changed a lot, because people don't change as much as, say technology and sciences."

"At first, I expected to feel like I was walking in a SF movie when I came to your time, but it's not really what I thought it would be." They took the elevator to the lower floor.  
"Are you disappointed?" Yusei asked, looking into Jaden's eyes. The boy shook his head.  
"Not really. It's more comforting this way. It's still very different from what I used to, though, and my expectations weren't exactly… realistic." He fell silent for a moment.  
"But you're here. That's all that matters." Yusei felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at his younger lover. Happiness overflowing, he couldn't keep himself from hugging Jaden all of a sudden.

When he let go, they were back at the floor with the print club booths. It was quieter now, and some of them seemed to be free.  
"Hey, shall we do that too?" Jaden pointed over his shoulder, looking expectantly. Yusei glanced at the booths, all pink and with enormous close-up pictures of girls, and held his head a bit to the side.  
"Oh alright," he said, laughing a bit. It wasn't something he'd seriously consider doing himself, but it seemed rather fun, and it would be nice to have a picture of him and Jaden together.

Jaden picked the least girly booth after having checked them all out, and put money in the machine.  
They followed the instructions on the screen until it was time to pick a pose. For the first one, Jaden just grabbed Yusei's arm, and made a peace sign, leaning forward a bit. It went so fast that Yusei wasn't really ready yet when the shot was made.

"You gotta try harder, Yusei," Jaden said, pinching his lover's cheek. "Smile, smile!" The next one was a close-up, so both held their heads together, Jaden poking both his own cheeks, while blowing up his face. It made Yusei laugh, and so he ended up on the picture with a really happy face. He didn't have much time to reflect on how he looked on the picture because they had to find a new pose.  
"This is a full-body," Jaden said, "quick, hold me!" And he jumped on Yusei's back, climbing higher so he wasn't hidden behind Yusei's hair. The black-haired boy had to go through his knees a bit to make them fit on the photo, but it resulted in a cute shot were Jaden was being his happy self and Yusei tried to look up at him, smiling.

"Last one! Let's make a silly face, okay?"  
"Okay," Yusei nodded, standing close to Jaden. The brown-haired boy pulled an extremely surprised face, leaning back a bit, his mouth open and eyes wide, his hand in front of his mouth, all dramatic. Yusei held his left hand above his eyes, squinting and pursing his lips together as if he was trying to see something far away. After choosing the pictures to be printed, they moved out of the booth.

"We can decorate them now!" The two took the pens provided and started to add images, stars and sparkles, text and decorations. Jaden laughed, giving Yusei a moustache and himself a fancy hat. Yusei first checked what he could do, and then added some hearts and sparkles to one of their pictures. He elbowed Jaden somewhere halfway, asking if it was too much. Jaden answered with a quick kiss.  
"It's perfect."

The two had fun playing with their pictures, putting stuff on them and erasing it again, until the machine started to count down. Yusei added the date to one of their pictures, and Jaden wrote their names with a heart in between.  
"Done!" Yusei put the pen back in its holder and watched as Jaden drew a star on his face.

"That went fast," Yusei said when they stood next to the machine, waiting for their pictures.  
"You never did this before either, right?" Jaden looked up at his lover, a sorry feeling in his eyes, then he gently took Yusei's hand and looked down at his feet.  
"You've missed out on so much," Jaden whispered, a little overwhelmed by the realisation that his lover never had a normal life, right when it would've been the most important.  
"Jaden?" Yusei sounded worried. Gently, the taller boy lifted the other's face, making him look in his eyes. "It's okay, Jaden. I'm making up what I can, thanks to you," he said softly, a faint smile on his face to counter Jaden's hurt look.  
"But Yusei…" He put his index on Jaden's lips, preventing him from saying more.  
"Don't worry about it." Yusei then put both of his fingers on the corners of Jaden's mouth, pushing them into a smile.  
"Put that smile back on, Jaden, this date isn't over yet."

When the pictures were ready they cut the sheet in half so that they both had the same number of stickers. Jaden laughed when he saw Yusei making a weird face while looking at them.  
"What did you draw here?" Yusei asked, seemingly confused.  
"That's, uhm, a flower," Jaden replied, grinning. Now that he saw his drawing again, he could see why the blue-eyed teen had thought it could be something else.  
"You've got a dirty mind, Yusei." Taking his hand, Jaden planted a soft kiss on his lover's cheek.  
"Then so have you," the taller teen objected with a smile.

They left the arcade after looking around for a bit longer, and now it was late enough for shops to start closing down in the shopping center. It was becoming much less crowded, so they took a normal elevator down.  
"What's up next?" Jaden sounded eager. They exited the elevator that had brought them to the underground parking lot, walking slowly, hand in hand.

"I'll take you for a drive. There's something I want to show you."  
"Alright." Jaden noticed how Yusei's face became more serious again, as if he was thinking about something. Yet he decided to let him be and wait what it was that he wanted to show. It felt like it might be something important.

* * *

_Anyone who can guess what it is gets a cookie! xD Reviews are very welcome and much aprrecitated! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi all! Last chapter of this fic! I hope you enjoyed the story so far and will enjoy the rest~ ^^ This one contains smut/yaoi again, so be warned!_

* * *

Yusei took out their helmets and handed one to Jaden. Frankly, he didn't like wearing one because then he couldn't lean against Yusei's back with his head, which was something he liked a lot. They got on the bike, and exited the parking lot. Yusei drove through the city, and Jaden just watched as they passed by. He had no idea what it was Yusei wanted to show him, but he felt eager to know.

About halfway,Yusei turned to Jaden, slightly worried because he had been so quiet.  
"Are you okay?" Jaden answered that he was, and squeezed Yusei's sides to add credibility to his statement.  
"We're going to cross the sea now, and take the bridge-road to Satellite," Yusei explained. And indeed, before them was the water, fairly still and jetblack, much darker than the sky actually was. And in it, the reflection of the lights along the roads and of the monument in the middle.

Jaden was fairly amazed to see the road ahead of them stretch out over such a distance. He could see Satellite from where they were, but it was pretty dark compared to the city behind them. He was actually feeling strangely happy that Yusei was finally taking him there, to the place where he had spent most of his life. Where he had lived as a child, and grew up to be who he was right now. Where he had his happy and sad moments, made friends, and nearly lost them.

The air above the water smelled clearly like salt, and it reminded Jaden of the smell at the beach of Duel Academy. He smiled a little, glad that this at least hadn't changed, even though it seemed a possibility in his time, with all that talk of pollution. The breeze was cool, but it felt nice. There wasn't much traffic on this road, and most people were going back to the city while only a few seemed to be headed their way.

Yusei drove steadily taking a turn left right after arriving on the other island. They were driving on a very used road past the ocean now, until they arrived at something that looked vaguely like a construction that went out into the sea. It was quite dark around here, so Jaden couldn't make out much more than a silhouette. Yusei stopped his bike and got off, handing Jaden a hand to help him.

The black-haired duelist then took off his gloves and put them on his bike, just leaving them there. He then took Jaden's hand started walking towards the construction. After a while, he stopped and stood still. Looking up, he started to talk.  
"This is the Daedalus Bridge," he said, his voice carrying both a tone of melancholy and pride. "It was the first bridge that was built to connect us to the city. It never got finished, as you can see, but it represents the hope that one day we could make it. It represents our hope for the future, and the effort that it takes to get there."  
"But it's… unfinished," Jaden said softly, looking up at Yusei's face, and back to the bridge.  
"It'll always be unfinished, because hope is infinite. There's no end to this bridge, so it can go anywhere."  
"Yusei…" Jaden didn't know what to say. He thought it was a very beautiful idea, but it also made him sad, somehow.  
"If you're okay with it, I'd like to go the end of it. You have an amazing view from up there."

The way Yusei smiled at Jaden when asking this made Jaden's heart melt. He didn't know what it was, but his heart started beating faster, just like when they kissed for the first time. He felt his knees go weak, and his mind go blank. He couldn't think straight anymore and the only word he could think of was 'yes'.  
He gulped, his mouth kind of dry all of a sudden.  
"Yes… please."

Yusei's expression betrayed little, but he did seem to notice that Jaden was behaving odd. He therefore just caressed Jaden's face with his free hand and gave him a sweet kiss.  
"Let's go." His voice sounded so soft and gentle. Jaden felt as if he was falling in love all over. He felt a blush appear on his cheeks and he couldn't understand why. But he felt happy, so happy. He could shout or dance or tell Yusei that he loved him over and over, but instead he just smiled widely and nodded.

They walked on the bridge, hand in hand, in silence. Jaden wondered what Yusei was thinking about but he didn't dare to ask. It was probably all about the past. Suddenly he turned to Jaden again.  
"Do you know why this bridge is called the Daedalus Bridge?" Jaden shook his head.  
"Well, it's a very old legend, so I thought you might have heard about it. Daedalus was a man who wanted to cross the see by flying over it with man-made wings. But he had a son who ignored his warnings and flew too high towards the sun, making his wings break down. So his son crashed down into the sea, and Daedalus was left alone."  
"That's kind of a sad story," Jaden said, "but I can see why they called it that."  
"Yeah… and just like this bridge, Daedalus never made it to the other side. But other bridges were built, and now there's three roads from here to the city." Jaden nodded. He could see the one they had used to get here from where they walked already.

"We're almost there," Yusei said, pointing ahead. Jaden looked up and fell silent. He couldn't stop staring at the city that seemed to rise from the dark water, and its lights that were shining brightly and colourful. It didn't look all that futuristic, as he had noticed earlier, but the mass of tall buildings in the city center and the lower ones around it made it look almost like a strange, sparkling wedding cake.

"Yusei…" They had arrived near the end of the bridge, staying about two meters from the edge.  
"Yes, Jaden?"  
"It's beautiful…" Jaden then looked back, now also having a nice overview of Satellite. It wasn't as filled with skyscrapers, and the buildings all looked older and many of them inhabited. There were no billboards, no lighted buildings, just streetlights that were mostly hidden from sight. It didn't seem as alive as the city at all, and it probably wasn't either.  
"Did… did you come here often, you know, before?" Yusei nodded.  
"Yes. We used to dream about how it would be to live there instead of here. And then we'd walk away, holding on to the hope that we should try to make our lives better."  
"Wow… that sounds so sad, Yusei… living on hope day after day."  
"It wasn't easy, but it wasn't all bad," Yusei said, a faint smile on his lips.  
"I have a lot of good memories from this place as well," he added, looking at his former hometown. Jaden nodded, gazing up at his lover, taking in the small changes in his expression, not missing the smallest details, until the dark blue eyes switched their focus from something beyond what was visible back to Jaden's face.

It made Jaden blush a little, as if Yusei had caught him doing something he shouldn't, but it was Yusei's smile that really touched his heart like nothing else.  
"Thanks for coming here with me," the taller boy said, his voice soft and a little hesitating.  
"N-no, I'm glad you took me here," Jaden replied, taking Yusei's hand in both of his, holding it firmly.  
The spiky-haired boy wrapped his free arm around Jaden's waist and pulled him closer. Jaden closed his eyes as Yusei's lips touched his, the warmth of his mouth and breath overwhelming him a little, making him want more. Jaden let go of Yusei's hand, so he could cling onto him better, grabbing the front of his jacket. Yusei's free hand found the way to the back of Jaden's head as they opened up to let each other in, tongues exploring, lips searching for contact, eagerness taking over their movements as the kiss became more heated.

When Jaden let go, he was panting a little. He was still holding on to Yusei's jacket, and his cheeks were tinted pink. Yusei let out a strange groan.  
"Jaden, you make me so…" He didn't have to finish his sentence, since Jaden could very well feel what he meant, and the tone of his voice had dropped, giving him a rough edge that made the boy go numb.  
"Ah… Yusei… would you…" He was stopped by the suggestive pressing of Yusei's crotch against his own, which was all he needed to understand that Yusei would indeed do him right there.

The hand that was previously at the back of Jaden's head came sliding down the boy's chest now, tentatively feeling the bodyheat that came through his tight black shirt, and moving up again to rub over Jaden's nipples. Soft moans erupted from him as the small buds of flesh hardened instantly and sent amazing sensations through his body.

Yusei's second hand gently stroked Jaden's back, at times going beneath his trousers as well. Jaden was only lightly holding on to Yusei's jacket anymore, he couldn't muster the strength. Instead, he let go and pulled up his own shirt, revealing his lightly toned abdomen and chest. Yusei gasped, momentarily stopping his movements as he stared at his lover. He could hardly believe how beautiful and perfect the boy before him looked, his skin pale in the little light they had around them, nipples blushing a shade lighter than Jaden's cheeks.

The boy looked up at him, breathing more heavily than usual.  
"Touch me more, Yusei," he nearly begged, pushing himself forward a little, wanting to feel good under Yusei's touch. Sure enough, the black-haired teen grabbed Jaden's sides, flicking over both nipples with his thumbs before bending down to lick them. The wetness made the breeze feel cold and Jaden shivered, but Yusei didn't give him much time to worry about cold as he started sucking on the left one before moving to nibble the right one.

"N- ahh…" Jaden moaned, enjoying the pleasurable pain that Yusei caused. He wanted more, and he knew that Yusei felt the same. Suddenly, Yusei got back up and almost attacked Jaden's mouth with a hungry kiss. It left Jaden flinched for just a moment, but then he started to unbuckle Yusei's belt. Even in the kiss he could tell that his lover could feel him do it. But he wanted him to know that he shouldn't hold back.

It seemed that Yusei did understand, since he moved his right hand to Jaden's back, slipping it under his boxers, a finger gently probing Jaden's hole. It made Jaden moan out loud and break the kiss. Then, he pushed himself against Yusei, closing the distance between them. Yusei happily took the opportunity to enter his finger deeper, while licking Jaden's neck and biting at his earlobe.

"Jaden," he whispered near the boy's ear, "you're so hot, I can't help myself from wanting you."  
The brown-haired boy couldn't stop himself from moaning out before answering. Hearing Yusei say that made him happy, but it also aroused him further.  
"Hnng, Yusei… it's you… who's too hot."

Jaden managed to pull the zipper on Yusei's pants down and put his hand on Yusei's erection. Even through the cloth of his boxers he could feel the heat and the hardness really well. The taller teen moaned softly as his lover took him in his hand and squeezed lightly. Jaden loved to touch and hold Yusei's member almost as much as he liked to feel it inside him. It was just something very intimate, it always made his heart skip a beat to feel it react and grow, and the size of it was simply marvellous.

"Yusei," Jaden moaned, feeling his hole being opened up again. He knew he wanted it badly, as he shivered in anticipation. Yusei's fingers seemed to be everywhere inside him, touching, stimulating him, making the preparation too good for words. The brown-haired boy held on to Yusei's neck with one arm as he felt the strength in his legs disappear, his other hand still stroking Yusei's erection.

When Yusei finally pulled his fingers out, Jaden let a long moan escape. Yusei then kissed him deeply, and let his jacket slide off his shoulders. After letting go he also took off his shirt, and looked at Jaden for a moment. He smiled and put both his jacket and shirt on the ground, neatly folded.  
"I want you, Jaden," he whispered, proceeding to open and take off Jaden's pants, leaving him in his boxers now. The boy shivered a bit as the cool air caressed his legs. He looked at Yusei, standing before him half naked, his trousers open and a bulge visible, even in this semi-darkness. He slid his hand across Yusei's chest, liking how warm his skin felt, and how soft it was despite the muscular structure underneath. Yusei's were on his ass now, squeezing gently, teasing him before pulling down his boxers, freeing Jaden's erect member.

"Beautiful," Yusei commented, lightly stroking it just once.  
"Yusei…" The spiky-haired teen gestured to his clothes that he had put down. Jaden understood what he meant to say by it and sat down, his knees on the clothes. He vaguely realised that Yusei had only put them there so they could do it without either one of them getting hurt a lot. He was facing the direction of Neo Domino city, and he suddenly was very aware of the silence as he could hear Yusei's breathing and movements very clearly. He closed his eyes and just listened to the rustling of clothes, the clicking sound Yusei's belt made when pants went down, his breathing heavier than usual and a faint gasp of anticipation escaping from his lips as he gazed at Jaden, sitting ready in front of him.

Yusei came to kneel down behind him, and Jaden turned his head back, trying to look at his lover for a bit. But then he felt Yusei's hands spreading his buttocks, and something warm and slightly damp against his hole, slowly finding its way in. He tried to hold back, but a moan came out when he felt the head enter him fully.  
Yusei moved his hands to hold Jaden's hips now, continuing to push his erection in. He groaned as he could feel Jaden's insides still resisting him but the heat enveloping him was just amazing.

"Ahh… Yusei…" Jaden clenched his fists, fighting the pain that it always caused when Yusei entered him, but he knew that after that it would feel great to have that thick rod of flesh inside him.  
Yusei's fingers dug in Jaden's skin, holding him firmly as he pushed himself in completely, exhaling after the effort, resting a moment before he'd start moving. His hands relaxed a little, as he stroked Jaden's belly under his shirt.

"Are you good?" Yusei asked. Jaden smiled, thinking by himself that Yusei was always gentle, but he knew it was just because he didn't want to hurt him at all.  
"I'm fine," he replied, smiling even though Yusei couldn't see his face. The taller boy then started to pull out, slowly and carefully but making Jaden moan already because it just was so good to feel Yusei's dick against his walls. It only got worse when he pushed in, working his way deeper inside, picking up the pace steadily. The brown-haired boy clenched his fists, and let his head rest on his arms, unable to support himself anymore.

All of a sudden, Yusei's hands ran up to his chest, pulling him up to sit up completely, still on his knees. At the same time, he thrust in again, now at another angle, making a new sensation of pleasure run through Jaden's body.  
"N-Ahh…" Jaden turned his head a little, feeling Yusei's hot breath in his neck.  
"Hnn, Jaden," Yusei growled. His hands had slipped under Jaden's shirt, where it was considerably warmer, and his cool fingers were vigorously working his lover's chest, simply touching him but also re-discovering those sensitive buds of flesh as he rubbed and pinched them.  
Jaden moaned uncontrollably and almost screamed out when Yusei bit his ear.  
"Hnn… haahh… Yusei!" The sensations that his lover gave him drove him over the edge, it just felt so incredibly amazing. Yusei was also panting and moaning, pumping into Jaden, enjoying the feeling of his member inside his younger lover, the tightness that seemed so perfect. And he loved it so much to hear Jaden moan and scream his name. He slid one arm down over Jaden's chest and stomach, holding his hips locked now, so he could push in deeper, making a sudden high-pitched moan escape.

"Ahh! Y-yusei!" And the teen with the spiky hair knew that he had managed to hit Jaden's most sensitive spot inside.  
He didn't cease his playing around with Jaden's nipples either, he wanted to stimulate Jaden in every way possible and make him scream for more. And the boy did just that. Every time Yusei hit him, he let out short moans.  
"Ah! There! More!" Jaden had completely lost control under Yusei's touch, one of his hands was touching his own chest while the other was out to find Yusei's lower hand, and guide it even lower. Yusei let Jaden move his hand towards his own erection, now oozing with precum.

When Yusei took it in his hand, Jaden's stayed resting on top of Yusei's, making sure he wouldn't stop.  
"So greedy, Jaden," Yusei said in a low voice.  
"N-no…" Jaden's objection was too weak. His body was overflowing with sensations, there was so much he could feel that he couldn't think straight. Yusei seemed to notice that Jaden's concentration was fading, so he stopped working the boy's chest and focused on fucking him, hitting his prostate good and on moving his hand along the shaft of Jaden's erection.

"Hnn, ahh, Yusei…" Jaden's moans became a little more regular as he was frequently hit deep inside, and he picked up the rhythm of the movement, finding a way to join in it, moving his hips back when Yusei thrust in. This made Yusei moan out louder, his member twitching, telling him he was near release. But so was Jaden.  
"Jaden," Yusei moaned, "I'm… almost there"  
"Haah… just… come… inside me," Jaden told him, moaning in between the words. He himself was close enough as well, and the simultaneous stimulation that Yusei was giving him wasn't helping.  
"Yu-Yusei! I'm…" Yusei kept thrusting into Jaden's ass as the brown-haired boy shivered in pleasure and spilled thick drops of milky-white liquid on the concrete and some came dripping down onto Yusei's hand.

Right after that Yusei's body seemed to make a little jump as he too released his cum, making dirty wet sounds when he pushed in.  
"Hnng, ahhh..." Both of them were panting afterwards, and normally they'd lie down wherever they were, but that didn't seem such a good idea here. Instead, Yusei just wrapped his arms tightly around Jaden, and gave him kisses in his neck.  
Jaden wanted to hug Yusei as well, but he couldn't really put his arms around Yusei in this position, so he decided to hold onto Yusei's arms.

The boys looked out over the dark sea, to the light of the city, exhausted but satisfied.  
"Yusei?" Jaden asked, softly.  
"Yes?"  
"That was… incredible," Jaden said, staring at some point in the distance. He felt as if he'd gone through a year's worth of pleasure on one evening. Sex with Yusei was always good, but he had outdone himself this time.  
"I agree," Yusei replied, "and I'm glad you think so." Jaden turned his head, and pushed Yusei's arms down, so he could turn himself around as well, letting Yusei's member slide out, and making cum drip out slowly. But Jaden didn't care.  
"Yusei, this was the best ever! This entire date… was… perfect."  
"Even though we did it on the ground?"  
"Yes! Beds sure are great, but this… was unique, don't you think?" Yusei smiled at Jaden's enthusiastic reactions, way more happy to hear all of this than he could ever express with a smile.  
"Unique… that's what it is indeed," the taller teen said, lifting his hand to stroke Jaden's cheek.  
"You are unique, Jaden, that's why you deserve this, and much, much more as well." Jaden looked away shyly for a moment, but was surprised by Yusei's sudden kiss. Jaden wrapped his arms around Yusei's neck, clinging to him and kissing him back.

They stayed like this for a while, just hugging in silence until Jaden broke it.  
"My knees… feel kinda numb," he said, "I dunno if I can still get up." Yusei laughed a bit.  
"I know what you mean… let's just try." The black-haired duelist lifted his leg, making his knee make a slightly scary cracking sound.  
"Oww, that does not feel good," he whimpered. But he got up and stretched his legs before handing a Jaden both his hands so he could support himself while getting up.  
"Jeez, I didn't feel anything at first," Jaden complained, rubbing his knees. The structure of the fabric of Yusei's clothes was imprinted in his skin, and it felt funny if he touched it. But then he smiled as he looked up at Yusei.  
"It was more than worth it though."

The taller boy smiled back, and then suddenly seemed to realize that they were both pretty naked out there, Yusei with his pants around his ankles, and Jaden with just his upper clothing on. Yusei pulled his pants up and beckoned to Jaden.  
"Turn around," he said, taking out a pack of tissues.  
"Y-Yusei, I can do it myself," Jaden said, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. It was just that, no matter how often it would happen, he still felt a bit embarrassed to have Yusei clean up his ass.  
"No, it's my responsibility," Yusei then replied, quite matter-of-fact-like. He kneeled down, taking a tissue and started to wipe Jaden's thighs, where cum had come dripping down. The boy shivered and gasped, just from feeling Yusei's warm hands so near, and the act itself was just kind of arousing as well.

Yusei paid it no mind and continued, using three tissues in total to wipe away all that had come out again. When he was done, he kissed Jaden's buttocks.  
"You've got such a sweet ass," he commented, slapping it gently when he got back up.  
"Yusei!" Jaden said, turning around. "I… haven't… don't…" He looked down and clenched his fists.  
The taller boy chuckled, and handed Jaden his pants. The boy took them, blushing a little while glaring at Yusei.

When they were both fully dressed again, Yusei took Jaden by the hand and they walked down the Daedalus bridge in silence. There just wasn't much need for words, as Jaden let the events of the evening pass before his mind's eye. Yusei put on his gloves again and turned to Jaden;  
"Well, I guess it's time we headed home." Jaden just nodded. He wanted to say something, really wanted to say something that could express how he felt about this evening, about everything they did and everything Yusei told him. But he wasn't sure how.

"Uhm… Yusei…" He pulled on Yusei's sleeve, asking for attention.  
"Yes?" Yusei's eyes were gentle as he looked into Jaden's brown eyes.  
"Thank you… for opening up to me. It… it means the world to me, really." Yusei seemed a bit taken aback by Jaden's sudden confession, but then the slightest smile showed up on his face.  
"Oh Jaden… I should be the one thanking you, for listening to me talk about the past and…" Jaden interrupted him by shaking his head.  
"I want to know you, Yusei, like no one else does." Yusei's smile became bigger, and he lifted his hand, going through Jaden's soft, fluffy hair.

"You already do," he whispered. Jaden's heart skipped a beat, and he realized it was probably true. Yusei was generally a quiet guy, so having him talk about his past and about himself was something special.  
Yusei planted a gentle and loving kiss on Jaden's forehead.  
"Let's go back," he said, helping Jaden get on the bike before getting on himself. Jaden wrapped his arms around Yusei's waist, holding on to him as he always did.

They didn't talk on the way back, and Jaden just enjoyed the feeling and the scenery around him. He couldn't have asked for more than what he had, and he felt so happy to be there, to be with Yusei and to be loved by him and to love him back, as if an incredible dream had come true.

As they arrived in front of Poppo Time, Yusei stopped the bike and got off, handing Jaden a hand when the brown-haired boy let himself slide off the seat. He then took the bike inside and locked the door behind them.  
"Would you like a drink?" Yusei asked Jaden when they were inside the garage. It wasn't that late yet, so they could take it easy for a bit.  
"I sure would," Jaden answered, following Yusei to the makeshift kitchen.  
"I have tea, water, juice… oh, I can make you hot chocolate too." Yusei turned to Jaden, smiling. He knew the brunet liked it a lot so he was more than happy to be able to serve his lover some. As expected, Jaden's eyes shimmered. "Hot chocolate please!"

Yusei poured some milk in a pan, and put it on the cooking fire and mixed pieces of chocolate in it, stirring the milk constantly. Jaden watched, he just loved to see Yusei's face when he concentrated on something, the cobalt eyes focused, his eyebrows slightly downwards, his mouth unmoving unless something went wrong. Then, Jaden couldn't resist and hugged Yusei from the back, resting his head on the taller boy's back. He felt Yusei tense up for a moment and then relax again and continue what he was doing.

They drank the hot chocolate together, watching a bit of tv, zapping through the channels, sitting close to each other on the small couch Yusei had bought recently. Ever since he had met Jaden, he had developed the idea that his garage/home needed some more homely touches. And the couch sure was a good idea. It could fit three people, maybe four, and it was really soft and comfortable. Yusei had already fallen asleep on it once, when he felt tired and decided to lie down a bit.

"I really enjoyed today," Jaden said, looking at Yusei.  
"Me too," Yusei answered with a smile, "I promised you a date, so I did my best to make it worthwhile."  
Jaden stroked Yusei's cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.  
"It was more than that," he said, falling forward, wrapping himself around Yusei, cuddling him. The black-haired boy laughed a bit, and ran his hand through Jaden's hair, messing it up a bit.

They sat there like that for a while until Jaden let go and yawned.  
"You've made me tired, Yusei," the boy joked, poking Yusei's chest.  
"I don't think I mind much." Jaden pouted, then laughed.  
"You wanna go to bed?" Yusei asked , his hand already reaching for the remote control.  
"Yeah… maybe," Jaden admitted. Yusei turned off the TV and helped Jaden out of the couch. They went into the bathroom together, brushed their teeth and undressed.

Since they slept together under the blankets it was warm enough not to wear pajamas or even a t-shirt, so they usually just slept in their underwear. Yusei turned off the light while Jaden made himself comfortable on Yusei's double futon. The taller teen joined him and they cuddled a bit before lying still, talking just a bit. After a while of silence, Yusei was sure that Jaden's calm breathing was the sign that he had already fallen asleep.

He gave Jaden the slightest kiss on his lips and smiled as he saw Jaden's sleeping face before him, his cheeks relaxed, his lashes fluttering now and then, and his lips slightly parted.  
"Sleep tight, Jaden," he whispered before gently taking his arm back and lying down next to the boy he loved so much. It didn't take him long to fall asleep as well, happy and satisfied about their date.

* * *

_Sooo, that's the end~ Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked to write it. ^-^ I appreciate comments/reviews a lot, so if you took the time to read I really like it if you'd also took an extra minute or two to tell me what you think! ^-^_


End file.
